Autumn Confessions
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: Dark asks Riku for a little help to hide from the fan girls and she agrees. But when they run into Risa, Dark's biggest fan, they go to the park where they have some confessions. DarkRiku R&R plz!


DF14:Ok! I'm gonna do this for Damage Control's challenge lol.

* * *

Riku was walking towards the park wearing blue jeans, Nike sneakers, a red long sleeve shirt, a white scarf around her neck, and a pair of light gloves. 

As she walked along the sidewalk to the park, she looked up at the trees. "Their so beauiful!" she exclaimed to herself, while smiling at the now red, orange, and yellow leaves on the trees lining the sidewalk. As she looked down, she saw someone waiting for her at the park entrance, wearing black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt on top of a short sleeve shirt with small black angel wings n the back, Nike sneakers, light gloves, and a green and white scarf, so she walked up to the person and asked, "Dark? What are you doing here? I thought the park was to_ stupid_ for you to be here," she mocked as he turned to her.

"Riku! Oh Riku you gotta help me! Please," Dark pleaded as he looked Riku in the eyes with his own hopefull ones.

Riku sighed as she grabbed Dark's arm and dragged him to a bench deeper into the park. Once they found one she sat down and made him plop down next to her. "Ok what's the matter?"

"You mean you're gonna help me?" Dark asked, hopefull eyes again.

"It depends on what you need help with," she answered.

"It's those damn fangirls, they won't leave me alone!" Dark exclaimed, "Ever since we got into high school, they all keep crowding around me asking me to _marry _them! I mean, I'm _15_ for Kami's sake! I'm not old enough to _marry,_ much less do I even _want_ to!" He explained saying 'marry' with plenty of disgust and horror.

Riku then all of a sudden burst out laughing, "They-they're asking you t-to marry them!" Riku said while holding her sides in humor.

"Hey! It's not funny, some even said they wanted to have_ **kids**_ with me!" Dark's face was now distorted with pure horror at the word.

Riku's eyes then bugged out and her laughing came to an abrupt stop, "What! Oh that is disgusting, those PMSing pervs!" Riku then shuddered.

"Try being asked that," Dark said now with a smirk playing across his face.

"Ok, I'll help yo-" Riku was stopped by Dark throwing his arms around her, and her eyes widened as she blushed.

"Thank you! I'll never forget this!" Dark said happily. He seemed to finally realize exactly what postition they were in, Riku was leaning back with one leg on either side of Dark and he was leaning on her with his arms around her with one leg under Riku's right leg, and the other over her left leg beside her on the bench(srry if that's confusing). Dark's face turned blood red as he flew back almost stumbling off the bench. "Sorry," he appologized as he began to stand up off the bench offering Riku his hand.

"It's ok," Riku said as her blush disappeared and she took Dark's hand to stand up.

"So, where will we be hiding from the 'PMSing pervs' as you called them?" Dark asked, blush still in full bloom, with a smirk.

"I guess at my house, that's the only place I can think of," Riku said nonchalantly.

Dark's face seemed to get darker at that statement as he answered, "Ok," and followed her to her home.

"We're here," Riku said as she opened the door for Dark to walk in. As soon as he was in she started to walk in but before she closed the door she saw someone running up to her house.

"Riku! Don't go yet! I love yo- OOMF! You..." said a boy with red hair, as he tripped over nothing.

"Bye Daisuke," Riku said as she slammed the door shut, "Ugh, he's been saying that since sixth grade and he won't leave me alone," Riku said with a sigh as she walked into the livingroom... then, one of Dark's number one fans stared at him as he came around the corner like a hungry pirana while foaming at the mouth...Risa. Riku realized her mistake, then said "Oh...crap... RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE DARK! RUN LIKE ...ummm... THE DEVIL'S CHASING YOU! YEAH! Oh that's right, she _is_ chasing him."

Riku and Dark soon shot out the door, trampling poor Daisuke in the process, and headed for the park again.

"I think we should just stay here..." Riku remarked. "...I'm sorry, I forgot all about miss foamy back there..."

"Don't worry about it, at least we escaped alive," Dark said and they both laughed.

After a little while of talking, it started to get a little dark outside and Riku started shivering forgetting her scarf at home.

Dark blushed a little as he opened his jacket, "Here, climb in I don't care. At least you don't drool over me," he remarked trying to make his blush disappear but to no avail, it seemed to only get redder the more he tried.

"Reverse affect huh?" Riku said as she huddled up against his chest in his jacket with a pink dust across her face.

Dark looked down at her confused as he closed the jacket around them both, "What?"

Riku looked up at him, "Sorry, I mean, when you try to make your blush go away it only gets darker," she said, and giggled as she saw Dark's face get even redder at the statement.

"So you noticed huh? Heh, sorry... it's just... I guess... (sigh) I- I've liked you for sometime now, to tell you the truth..." Dark said as he looked away.

Riku's blush darkened that time, "Really?"

"Yeah, I just never had the courage to tell you, pretty lame huh?" Dark said as he look down at Riku, only to be surprised by her leaning up and closing the distance between them. After a couple seconds Dark kissed her back, placing ne hand behind her head and the other around her back pulling her closer.

When they pulled apart, Riku said, "I've liked you for a little while too, I just didn't express it quite as loud and insanely as the other girls do," Riku said with a slight laugh along with Dark.

"Hey Riku..."

"Hm?"

"Will- will you be my girlfriend?" Dark said as he looked at her, once again, with hopeful eyes.

Riku laughed as she snuggled into Dark's chest again, "Yes," she answered as a huge smile broke out on both of their faces, and they stayed like that for a while under the autumn full moon...

* * *

DF14: Well I hope it was sweet enough, I also tried to add a little humor cause... I like to be funny XD. Hope you like it and Reveiw! 


End file.
